An author of a document or file may specify one or more security settings and/or digital rights management type settings for the document or file to control, limit, or otherwise restrict what functions may be operated on the document or file by an application. Furthermore, policies and/or controls may be arranged within a given network or other type of computing environment to control how the document or file may be handled by a user of the application. Often, it may be difficult to control how and/or what functions may be operated on the document or file with the application, for example after dissemination.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.